Opposites Attract
by californiangrl8
Summary: Jen had graduated from college and is pursuing her career as an actress. She had moved to California with her two best friends, and gets to work along side with Dean and Sam Winchester. What happens next is up to them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In an answer to one of the reviews I was given, I know that actors names are different than what I wrote, but actors names are not allowed to be used, so I used the character names instead. I'm sorry for the confusion.**

* * *

"And now I ask the graduates to move their tassels from the right to the left. The Yale class of 2012 has officially graduated," announced the Dean of Students.

That was three months ago, May 26th, and now it's August. I studied medicine but, while I was in college, an acting manager discovered me. After I graduated, I signed on to become an actress. During the summer months, I started training, pumping my body, and trying to find an acting role. It wasn't until two weeks ago when I got a call from my manager; the show _Supernatural_ wanted me to act opposite of Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester. So it was the first week of August and I was packing my bags, because I was officially moving to California. I was going to live in this gorgeous mansion, which I inherited from my grandmother.

I was in California with my two best friends Emily and Katrina. It took us about a week to get everything set. We had put everything together except the phones. Emily and Katrina lived with me in the mansion, so we wouldn't be lonely. I still remember the day, August 24; I was washing the dishes while Emily and Katrina were in the pool. The doorbell rang so I went to get the door. Standing on the porch was this hot guy in a leather jacket and jeans. To my astonishment it was the one and only Dean Winchester.

"Hi, um Jen. I'm Dean Winchester. I'm one of the stars on _Supernatural_ and I have the information of where you are to go tomorrow," as he flashes his smile and hands me an envelope.

As I am taking the envelope, "Umm, H-Hi. Thanks. Uh, Do you wanna come in?"

"Uhh I can't I have some more errands to do, sorry maybe next time. But I tried to call the house phone to tell you the information but for some reason the call couldn't get through."

"Oh well, my best friends and I just moved in and we hadn't installed the phones yet. But that's what I intend to do today."

"Well if you need any help, just call me. Here's my number," as he hands me a card with his cell number on it.

"Thanks, Dean."

"No problem, I have to get going, see you tomorrow. Bye"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1 summary: You have moved to California with your two best friends. You have also met Dean Winchester who has given you information for your first day of work  
**_

* * *

The next day, I got dressed in my jeans, a cute top that said _FIGHTER_, and my sandals. I grabbed my keys to my Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder, my purse, and my cell phone and I headed out the door for my first day. I entered the address onto my GPS and headed to the set. I showed the guard my badge and I was directed where to go. As I left the car, many different people, some in costume, others not in costume bombarded me. I had no idea where to go. But eventually I found someone. 

"Uh, Hi I'm Jen and I'm looking for ::looks at a card:: uh. David Nutter?"

"Oh hey, you're that new girl. Hi I'm Sam Winchester. Here let me help you find him."

He showed me around the set and introduced me to many people. Finally we found David, who was talking to Dean.

"Yo Dave, I found someone. Do I win a prize?"

They turned to Sam and saw him with me. Dean gave me his million-dollar smile. David put down whatever he was holding.

"Hello Jen. I am David Nutter. You can call me Dave. Welcome to the set of Supernatural. I'm guessing Sam showed you around::I nod:: Well good job, boy. You've finally managed to do something right today. ::Sam blushed, and Dean choked on his laugh:: Now, I don't suppose you got your script::I shook my head:: Well that's okay, I got it here for you ::hands it to me:: The first three scenes that you are going to be in are going to start shooting around 3pm, if everything goes fine that is. ::I'm flipping through my lines for the first scene:: It's just the meet and greet scene where your character, Isabella, comes across Sam and Dean at some coffee shop. Lunch is at noon. Ok, now if you need any help, you can go to Dean, Sam, or myself and we can try to assist you. Now do you have any questions?"

As I try to absorb all that was being said "Uhh, wait. Hold on. So I have to learn my lines, the lots that I have…by 3pm? Ok, that I can do, but uh ::looks around:: where can I go to learn these lines?"

"Oh sorry, I forgot to tell you. ::gets called to somewhere else:: I have to go but Dean can show you where he usually goes. Sam, come with me. Bye!"

I just look at Dave and Sam walking away. Next my gaze went to the script and my watch that read 8:30 am. Lastly my eyes looked up at Dean who was watching my every move. I must have had a confused look on because he spoke.

"So Jen, um I just usually go under that tent there ::points:: and learn my lines. And you're in luck cuz I have to learn my lines too. So how about we walk there together. ::we walk to the tent::Dean points me to a chair and sits in another chair next to my chair:: "Do you want water?" ::I nod::He hands me one:: "

It took me only two hours to get my sixty something lines memorized. Hey, I didn't graduate from Yale not learning to speed memorize. On the other hand, Dean was still in the process of memorizing. Sam had come a few minutes after we started and he was still at it too. It took the guys an extra hour; you'd think they'd learn to be faster. So, for the remaining thirty minutes that we had, we went over our scene, and the guys gave me some pointers.

A church nearby rang out meaning it was noon, which meant lunchtime. This was the perfect time for lunch because I was starving.

"Yo Sam wanna go out for lunch today? We can show Jen some areas around here and show her some good eating."

"Ya sure. Jen, you up for it?"

"Uh, Sure!"

"Alrighty, anyone bring their car to work::I raise my hand:: You wanna drive::gives me a smile::"

Smirking, "Sure, only if you wanna give me the directions."

With help from the guys I drove to this cute little restaurant. It was called Checker's and it had some of the most amazing food served there. We entered the restaurant and were seated in a little booth; I was sitting opposite of the two men. We started talking about L.A., Supernatural, and a little about our lives. We ordered and ate our lunches; I had a salad (I was on a diet) while Dean and Sam had a pretty big meal. They offered me bites of each of their lunches (mainly Dean), which I kindly accepted and went on eating my salad. We hit it off great and after lunch, we headed back to the studio around 2:00pm. We all had to go and get ready for the scene.

_**DEAN'S POINT OF VIEW**_

Today was the first day that I was gonna work with Jen. Her manger told us that she's a great actress, so I am pretty excited. I think Sam noticed cuz he kept giving me a look. I was talking to Dave when Sam came up behind us with Jen.

Sam: "Yo Dave, I found someone. Do I win a prize?"

I turned around and saw her, for the second time. This time she looked really cute. Her hair was a golden color especially when the sun hit it, and her eyes were brown. I flashed my smile at her and she smiled back. She was introduced to Dave and he talked about what was going on today. I could tell that she was overwhelmed with everything by the confused look she finally gave me. So together we headed to the tent where we memorized our lines. She had about sixtyish lines to memorize and she got it down in two hours. That is incredibly fast for her first time. It took Sam and I an extra hour. We had about thirty minutes left before lunch so we went over the scene together. Sam and I both gave her few pointers. She is really fun. I guess she figured out that I was nervous because she made some jokes and totally broke the ice. I've realized that I really like her smile and laugh.

Once the church bells rang, we headed off to lunch. We all hopped into Jen's Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder and headed down to Checker's. She was a pretty good driver and with my and Sam's directions, we got there with enough time for lunch. We got in and had lunch. Out of the whole menu she had a salad, which made me feel bad about myself because I was having a big meal. But when I offered a little of my lunch, she accepted, so I felt a little better. After lunch we headed back to the set where we got ready for shooting. I can't wait for us to act on camera.


	3. Chapter 3

**JEN'S POINT OF VIEW**

I got out of the makeup trailer thirty minutes later wearing tight leather pants, a leather jacket, my sunglasses, and chunky heeled boots. My hair was half down, half up and I must say, I looked pretty bad-ass. But then again, I was playing a young lady who fights supernatural alone. I walked to the "coffee shop" with my script in one hand and my water bottle in the other hand. When I arrived, I found Dave.

"Hey, Dave. Where should I be?"

"Oh hey Jen, you look really into character. Umm here is Alec, he will direct you."

Alec got me into position and told me the cues and when to enter, basically acting stuff. While I waited for Dean and Sam to come out, I reviewed my lines. Finally I saw the two men walking towards me, Dean wearing his jacket that he always wears. He looks really good in that jacket. Anyway, as Dean approached me, he looked like he didn't know who I was. Sam knew though, thank god.

"Hey Jen, wow you look amazing. You really match your character appearance wise."

"Hey thanks, Sam. I do look badass, don't I. Now if only I can lose my kindness and act badass and have an attitude. Then I would have it all."

::Dean walks up to me:: "Oh wow, uhh wow. Jen you look wow, amazing. I really didn't even notice you. But you look wow."

"Um thanks Dean, you're so deep with your words ::as I'm laughing::"

"PLACES EVERYONE!!" shouted Dave.

We did the scenes a million times each before we got it perfectly. I really got into my character, I just remembered all the pain my band teacher caused me in high school, and I got the anger out of me. It was so awesome. But when we weren't shooting, I kept having this feeling that Dean was staring at me. But then again, how can you not stop looking at me? Just kidding. After we finished the three scenes that we had to do today, we all went into the trailers and changed out.

**DEAN'S POINT OF VIEW**

When we got back on the set, we separated. Sam and I headed for the trailer to get ready. While we were getting our makeup done, Sam gave me this look.

Sam: "Dude, what was with you all during lunch?"

Me: "What the hell you talking about?"

Sam: "You like her don't you? You like Jen, a lot. You couldn't stop looking at her all through lunch, AND you called shotgun both times."

Me: "I don't like her like that. I'm just making her feel comfortable."

Sam: "Sure, dude let's go or we are gonna be late."

When we got to the set of the coffee house, I saw this girl in all black leather and sunglasses. God she looked hot, but who was she and where was Jen? But when Sam approached her and started speaking to her, I realized that this girl was Jen. Man she looks so hot in black leather. In turn, it made my brain turn to jelly and speaking was not a pretty sight. I probably sounded like a babbling fool.

Me: "Oh wow, uhh wow. Jen you look wow, amazing. I really didn't even notice you. But you look wow."

Jen: "Um thanks Dean, you're so deep with your words ::she started to laugh::"

We started shooting and she did awesome for her first day. She really got into character and acted badass. Her character, Isabella, is supposed to have a real attitude towards Dean and be somewhat nice to Sam. She really did that, and treated Dean (me) like a loser. During the shooting, I wondered if it was the character speaking or she. There were times where we weren't shooting and I'd just stare at her. God she is really amazing. And oh my god she looks incredible in her leather outfit. I want her badly now. I think she figured it out that I was staring cuz she'd look at me now and then and smile. Or she would come up to me and act like her funny self. We'd kid around and laugh it up.

After the three scenes were perfect, we went back to our trailers and changed. I watched her walk away, watched her move her body while walking. She really is an angel in a leather outfit. Sam figured what was going on cuz he started laughing at me. But I really didn't care. I was really starting to like her. Ooo I think we should all go out clubbing tonight. She should bring her roommates and Sam and I should go out with them. Oh man just imagining dancing with her, is getting me hard. I should stop now.


	4. Chapter 4

**JEN'S POINT OF VIEW**

I got home around 4pm from work. I was exhausted but it was worth it. I saw my roommates were yet again around the pool, so I changed into my bikini and joined them.

Me: "Hey guys, is this how you spend your days, laying by the pool?"

Emily: "Hey you're back, sooo how was work?"

Me: "Oh my god I love my outfit, here is a pic ::shows the pic:: of me in all black leather."

Katrina: "WTF?? That is hott. Omg you look badass. ::laughing::"

Emily: "So how was working with Sam and Dean?"

Me: "Omg, it was sooo cool. When I went on set for the shooting, Dean couldn't stop looking at me. He kept staring, and the first time he saw me in costume he couldn't even talk. And I really got into character easily. I love my job."

Katrina: "Why do you get to meet Sam? I wanna meet Sam."

Me: "I'll introduce you to him, don't you worry."

We talked for a while, and chilled around the pool (getting our tans). Around 5:30pm, the doorbell rang. Since everyone else was too comfortable, I got the door. I forgot to grab a towel to wrap around me so I answered the door in my bikini. Who else could be standing on the porch but Sam and Dean themselves?

Me: "Hey guys, what brings you here? Umm, do you wanna come in?"

Sam: "Hey Jen, ya sure we'll come in ::they both walk in:: I'm guessing you were by the pool?"

Me::looks down:: "Oh ya, sry. I guess I forgot to grab a towel. You wanna meet my roommates? Dean, you okay?"

Dean: "Uh, oh ya I-I'm f-fine. Sry, I'm fine."

Me: "Riiight, anyway. Hey girls, I want you to meet two people. That's Dean and that's Sam. ::as I sit down::"

Katrina: "H-Hi! Woooah ::as she falls into the water and comes up in three seconds::"

Emily: "Hi, I'm Emily, and that girl is Katrina ::whispers:: she likes you Sam."

Dean: "Hey, do you guys wanna go out to a club tonight?"

Me::looks at my friends:: "Uh, sure. "

While the guys waited for us and watched TV, Emily, Katrina, and I ran upstairs and got dressed/showered. I wore my red leather skirt with my black low-neck shirt and cute black lace-up heels. Emily wore a baby blue shirt with a skirt and stilettos. Katrina wore a magenta shirt with a dark blue pants and heels. We all did our hair and make up and headed downstairs.

Emily: "Alrighty we're ready."

Dean: "You guys look awesome."

Katrina::from behind Emily:: "Well did you think we were gonna go to the nightclub without dressing up?"

Me: "So how are we gonna get there? Walking or driving::as I feed the dog::"

Sam: "Well it's just down the block, so we can walk there and not have to worry about driving if one of us gets drunk."

We left the house and walked to the nightclub. We got in fine because we were all of age. We grabbed a table and sat there while the guys got us drinks. Emily already met with a cute guy so that was one less drink to buy. When the guys came back, we sat for a while and talked. Then Sam and Katrina got up and went on the dance floor, which left Dean and I at the table.

Suddenly Tipsy from Chingy came on and I asked Dean to dance, which he accepted. It started off with some innocent dancing, while I got Dean to let lose. A little while later, I turned around and started grinding him. He put one arm around my waist and I put right arm around his neck. I saw Katrina and Sam going at it, full blast, and Emily making out with some guy. In the middle of the next song, I reached up to Dean's face and pulled him down and kissed him. Then I turned around and made out with him in the middle of the dance floor. We continued this all through the night. Finally we all left, Emily with some guy's number on her hand, Sam and Katrina hand in hand, and Dean and I with his arm around me. We got to the house where the guys got in their cars and left (both sober). The girls and I changed and fell asleep. Not bad for my first day of work + partying in L.A.

**DEAN'S POINT OF VIEW**

Sam suggested that we get the girls from their house, so I drove there. When we rang the doorbell, Jen came out in a bikini. She has a great body. She invited us in and introduced us to her best friends. One of her friends fell in the water when she saw Sam, found out she likes him. When we told them of the club idea, they agreed and ran upstairs to get ready. We heard all three showers go off at once; they must have two water heaters or something. Sam watched TV while I played with the dog. In a little while we heard:

Emily: "Alrighty we're ready."

I looked up to see the three girls dressed really nice, ready to go dancing. Jen fed the dog and made sure she was comfortable and we walked down to the club. I still can't believe how amazing she looks in leather, in a bikini, and now all dressed up. We got in fine because we were all of age. Sam and I went up to get Jen and Katrina drinks. Emily found some guy and that was the last of her I saw. We sat around drinking and soon it was only Jen and I. I watched Sam and Katrina dancing until Jen asked if I wanted to dance. We got onto the dance floor, and she tried to help me loosen up. Soon after we started grinding. It was going alright until Jen started kissing me. Then she turned around and we starting kissing right in the middle of the dance floor. Oh god she is too awesome for words. All of us left the club around midnight. Sam and Katrina were walking hand in hand, Emily had a guy's number on her hand, and I was walking with my arm around Jen. We got back to her house where Sam and I got the car and left. I drove with a smile on my face. I dropped Sam off and went home. I changed and fell asleep, smiling. Today was a great day + night.


	5. Chapter 5

**JEN'S POINT OF VIEW**

In the meantime, Dean asked me to be his girlfriend, and Sam asked Katrina to be his girlfriend; both of us gladly accepted. The next couple of weeks, we finished three episodes. In the first episode, you see the Buffy side of Isabella. She's tough, and usually wears her leather outfit when fighting. But when she's not fighting, then she's dressed normally. In the second episode, Dean gets on her territory so she kicks his butt. Yet when Sam comes into view, she treats him with respect. I guess flirting took a whole another turn.

The TV/Movie/Music Awards were coming up on September 22nd and Dean and Sam were invited, and we got to bring guests. They wanted me to sing a song, since my manager begged them to. So Sam brought Katrina, I invited Emily, and my other close friend Lix. September 21st, Lix came over from college (UCLA) and Emily, Katrina, Lix, and I went dress shopping for the awards, because they were going to be paparazzi. I picked out a gorgeous black, flowing dress with a sexy halter top and mesh side panels and beads of a galaxy design. I also had to get a dress that I was going to sing in. This dress was a beaded, orange, short dress with a hint of sexiness to it. I sent a picture to my manager to make sure it was okay. He sent to the dress designer of the show, and she accepted it. While I was waiting for Emily and Katrina to find their perfect dresses, I got a phone call.

"Hey, Jen, it's Mark my manager. I've got some bad news. Your two backup singers are sick and can't make it tomorrow. You either gotta get two singers or I will get people."

"Umm, wow. I'm doomed. ::looks at Emily and Katrina:: No, wait I'm not. Can I call you back?" I hang up the phone and look over to my best friends.

"Hey guys, I have a proposition for ya'll. My two back up singers are sick and can't sing tomorrow night. So, I was wondering if my two best friends wanna help me out and be back up singers. Please??" ::giving them my puppy dog face::

Emily: "I don't know, I mean we gotta learn all the music by tomorrow and all that jazz."

Katrina: "Besides I've never sang on a stage and sooo many people are gonna be there."

Me: "Please?! I'm desperate and this could be a great way to promote my CD. Please, can't you guys help a BEST friend out?????"

Emily and Katrina look at each other.

Katrina: "Alright we'll do it. I mean we both know all the words to your songs anyway."

Me: "OMG. This is why I love you guys." ::as I hug both of them:: "Okay lets finish getting our dresses, and guys…::looks around:: where's Lix??"

Katrina: "Oh she had to go, she had an emergency back at the campus. She'll be back later on. She's got her dress already."

Around 3pm, we finished shopping for Katrina and Emily's dresses. Then we hopped into my car and headed towards the studio so I can learn the dance routine and practice it with the dancers. Also Emily and Katrina can learn their parts and some dance moves. It was hard work but we got it perfectly by 7pm. The song I was gonna sing off of my CD is "Sugar" and I get to do a little dance in the middle of the song.

Around 7:30pm we met up with Lix at a cute little diner and had dinner and discussed our plans for tomorrow.

Lix: "How are we gonna do our hair?"

Me: "Not to worry about that. I have hired a hair and make up stylists for tomorrow. They are gonna come around 4pm cuz the show starts around 8 and we have to get there between 7:00 to 8. And the guys and I have decided to go out to dinner before. So around 6pm is our dinner reservation."

Katrina: "Wow you've got this all planned out. It's awesome."

We finished our dinner and decided to go back to the house. Lix was staying over. Emily and I decided that we should sleep early for our "beauty sleep." So we went to bed around 9pm with Lix sleeping in the guest room. Tomorrow was going to be a hectic day with final rehearsals, getting ready, and the awards night!!


	6. Chapter 6

**JEN'S POINT OF VIEW**

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ!

My alarm clock rang around 8am. I woke up, showered, and got dressed. I decided to wear gray sweat suits so I can change at the studio. After, I woke Emily, Lix, and Katrina up. We had to be at the studio for the final dress rehearsals by 10am. Lix was gonna come along and watch. As the others got ready, I went downstairs and made pancakes for breakfast. We ate, grabbed our outfits, and hopped into my car and we headed for the studio.

Mark: "Okay guys. Katrina and Emily, you guys need to follow me to practice singing and Jen you stay here to practice the dancing. And, you ::points at Lix:: can stay here and watch Jen."

Emily and Katrina followed Mark out of the room and I stayed in the room. I practiced the dance a few times with the music. After about an hour, Emily and Katrina came from the other room and we actually practiced the whole performance with everyone. It was going great until one of the girl dancers hurt herself. She apparently tripped over her big shoes and twisted her ankle.

Me: "Great, now where am I gonna find a dancer by tonight?"

Lix::absorbed into the dancing:: "Maybe I can do it. I mean I watched the dancing over and over again, and I think that I can do it."

Mark: "Well we have nothing to lose, lets try."

Lix filled in for the hurt dancer. We went over the whole performance again. Once we finished, Mark exclaimed,

Mark: "I think that we found our replacement. Lix you were awesome. Okay Lix I need you to go for the fitting for your outfit. You are in the show."

Lix went to another room for her fitting while the rest of got dressed into our outfits for tonight. We were gonna do one more rehearsal with us wearing exactly what we were gonna wear for the performance. We went over the performance a few extra times before we got it perfected. By the time we finished, it was 2pm. We changed back and gave our dresses to Mark so he could bring it backstage. So the girls and I went out for a quick lunch before going back home.

Once we got home, we took turns to take a shower and relaxed. All of us had taken showers and were relaxing when the hair and make up stylists (one for each of us) came at precisely 4pm. Each hair stylist worked with each of our hair, curling/straightening. They either put it up or down. But the end results were amazing. The makeup was also amazing; it had to match each of our dresses. We were all ready by 5:30pm, with our dresses on, our hair and makeup done. We all looked beautiful. I had to bring, Staci (my hair and makeup stylist), to the show so she could get me ready for the performance and for afterwards too.

The boys decided to meet us at the restaurant around 6pm. So the girls and I grabbed our purses and cameras, and headed for the limo. We met the guys at the restaurant at the perfect time.

Me::kisses Dean:: "Hey babe. You look quite awesome."

Dean: "Ya well I look nothing compared to you. You look amazing. Too amazing for words actually."

Sam:: "Wow, Kat, you look sexy. ::kisses her::"

Katrina: "Thanks honey."

We sat in a booth: Dean, Katrina, Sam, Emily, Lix, and I. We had a wonderful dinner including shrimp and wine. We discussed the performance, not giving the guys many details. The dinner ended around 7:00pm. Dean and Sam paid for the meal and we all got into the limo and headed for the awards night. The girls and I were shaking with excitement and nervousness.

When we got to the place, we got out of the limo and onto the red carpet. This was it. I walked with Dean and Katrina walked with Sam. Emily and Lix followed behind us. We got out pictures taken, talked to some reporters, and all the jazz. When we got inside, we got into our seats and got ready for the start. We watched through everything. I won "Best Breakout Artist and Best Badass Girl" for my role in Supernatural, Dean won "Best Bad Boy" for his role on Supernatural, Supernatural won "Best Breakout Show," and Sam won "Favorite Sidekick."

Mark gave us the cue to get backstage. We said bye to the guys and head backstage. The girls and I changed into our dance outfits and redid our hair/make-up. We were so nervous. Katrina was flipping out because she hasn't sung in front of a crowd ever. Emily and Lix tried to calm her down while I got my microphone headset set up. The dancers, band, and backup singers got into position on the stage.

Announcer Guy: "And now presenting the winner for the Best Breakout Artist, Jen, singing _SUGAR_!!"

The instrumental introduction starting playing with white smoke in the middle of the stage. I was gonna enter from under the stage through the white smoke. I came out of the smoke wearing my orange dress, acting hyper but with an attitude. I started singing when my cue arrived:

Me: "This is a no way out

cos I have a need to shine

I have a need to shine with you

and your hands releasing me

come on and nothing me,

this is the sweetest thing to do"

Emily and Katrina came in at the perfect time with the back up singing. I had to do a little bit of "dirty dancing (but not really)" with one of the guy dancers. The girl dancers had to dance close to the guy dancers as well. Overall the performance was perfect. Everything went smoothly. Lix danced wonderfully and Emily and Katrina did great. After the performance, I went and accepted my awards for "Best Breakout Artist and Best Badass Girl."

Me: "Omg, thank you all for voting for me. I wanna thank my parents for always supporting me. And my best friends for always being there for me. I also wanna thank my boyfriend for helping me and especially all my fans cuz you are the BEST!!! Thank you!!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Madison Lee is Demi Moore and Jesse Montgomery is Ashton Kutcher, to clear up some confusions.**

* * *

**JEN'S POINT OF VIEW**

Jesse Montgomery had invited us to his after party at this beautiful resort right by the beach.

We arrived at the resort in an hour, after figuring out where to go. It was the most beautiful resort I've ever been to. The front wasn't as beautiful as the back and inside. I couldn't believe that I was invited to a party thrown by Jesse Montgomery. I looked at Katrina, Emily, and Lix and they were just as astonished. But when I looked at the guys, they acted like they were used to this. We entered the spacious ballroom where there was a DJ, and many celebrities having fun/dancing.

Jesse : "Hey Jen, so glad you could make it. Your performance was brilliant. Dean is a very lucky guy to have a beautiful girl like you."

Me: "Aww thanks Jesse, and thanks for inviting us."

Jesse : "Anytime. I see other people, I'll see you around, wanna save a dance for me?"

Me: "Haha sure. But nothing dirty, we are both taken."

As Jesse left, Dean came by for a dance. I gladly accepted, while watching Emily and Lix dancing with some people, and Sam dancing with Katrina. We danced a few songs, some slow and some down and dirty. I even danced with Jesse while Dean danced with Madison Lee, just platonic dancing.

I stopped every so often to eat something or drink something. During one of my breaks, I met up with two very interested guys, thanks to Sam and Dean.

Dean: "Hey babe, you know Will Turner? Well he wanted to know about Emily and I told him to talk to you."

Me: "Umm ok, where is he?"

Sam: "He's coming, but in the meantime, you know who Draco Malfoy is right? Well he wants to speak to you. Here he comes."

Draco::British accent:: "Hello, Jen. I love your acting and singing. You are quite talented."

Sam got some food and drinks and left to give it to Katrina.

Me: "Thanks. You are pretty talented at acting. I especially love your role as Draco Malfoy."

Draco: "Thanks, I'm nothing like my character really. I don't usually act all mean and vicious towards others; I'm actually quite nice."

Me: "Haha, ya I know what you mean. My character on _Supernatural_ is a badass who has to be mean. I am sooo not like that in reality. I am real nice and sooo not a badass."

Draco: "But you play it so well."

We talked a little about singing and acting and if I was ever gonna go on tour. During the conversation, Lix came by to ask Dean something and left. Then the conversation took a turn, which I had a feeling was gonna happen; mainly by the way Draco was looking at Lix when she came by.

Draco: "So, I have a question. Who is that girl that just came by to ask Dean something?"

Me: "Oh that's Lix. She's one of my friends. She's a great singer and a dancer. In fact, she saved my neck tonight because one of my backup dancers injured her leg, and Lix filled in. Wait a second, why do you ask?"

Draco: "Oh nothing. :: I give him a suspicious look:: Oh alright, can you introduce me?"

Me: "You like her…It's sooo obvious."

Draco: "Well can you blame me, I mean look at her. Plus I heard her singing, she's pretty good."

Me: "Where did you hear her singing?"

Draco: "Backstage at the awards, she was helping one of you back up singers calm down or something. So, can you introduce me?"

Draco, Dean, and I walked up to where Lix and Emily were hanging out. Emily and Lix were talking to Demi Moore, Kate Hudson, Kelly Clarkson, and Rihanna.

Me: "Hey, Lix can I talk to you?"

Lix followed Draco and I (Dean stayed behind).

Me: "You remember Draco Malfoy right? The guy you still obsess over? Well, I'd like you to meet him. Draco, come here."

Draco comes over and introduces himself to Lix. They start talking and I quietly walk away to where Dean, Sam, Emily, Katrina, and others are. I was standing next to Dean talking with others when Will Turner came up to us. He asked Emily to dance. So Emily left with Orli. I watched them go.

Sam: "Jen, you okay?"

Me: "Hmm ::eyes peel away and towards Sam:: …ya, I just wanna see Emily and Lix's faces after they dance with their life crushes."

The party lasted till 4 in the morning, but since I had a photo shoot on Sunday around noon, I decided to go home around 1am. Dean rendezvoused everyone to the limo so we could go home. It was a difficult job to tear Lix and Emily away from Draco and Orli. But Dean and Sam managed it. We got home around 2am. The guys were too tired to move so I let them sleep in the living room. We all changed; I let the guys sleep in their boxers. I lent the guys pillows and blankets.

Me: "Night, babe. See you in the morning. Try to sleep and that means no watching of TV." ::kisses him goodnight::

Dean: "You ruin the fun. By the way, are you sure that Sam and I can sleep here tonight, and us sleeping in only boxers?"

Me: "Yes I am sure to both things, because apparently sleeping in boxers is how men sleep comfortably…I don't understand how though, but it's fine."

Katrina and I kissed our boyfriends goodnight and headed upstairs to sleep. I needed my sleep if I was even gonna stay awake at the photo shoot. I set my alarm clock to 10am; that should give me about 6 hours of sleep.

**DEAN'S POINT OF VIEW**

Jen's performance was amazing. She sang beautifully. And I think her best friends were also on stage; I guess they were filling in. But anyway, that dress that she wore on stage was sexy. She was sexy. I'm sooo glad I found her. After the awards, Ashton Kutcher had invited us to his after party at this beach resort. The resort was amazing, I must say. Jen and her friends thought it was beautiful and perfect.

Ashton greeted us inside and made Jen promise that she'd save a dance for him. I knew that it was just platonic, so I didn't bother feeling jealous. As Ashton left to greet others, I asked Jen to dance. She is one heck of a dancer. She can loosen me right up. I love her body against mine. After a while I danced with Demi while Jen danced with Ashton, nothing close though. Jen had stopped to get something to drink. I was about to follow her when Will Turner stopped me.

Orli: "Hey man, what's up. I got a question for you. Who's that girl right there?" ::points at Emily::

Me: "That's Jen's best friend Emily. But if you wanna know anything else, ask Jen herself. I'll tell her that you wanna talk to her."

I walked towards Jen to tell her about Orli.

Me: "Hey babe, you know Will Turner? Well he wanted to know about Emily and I told him to talk to you."

Jen: "Umm ok, where is he?"

Sam came by around this time.

Sam: "He's coming, but in the meantime, you know who Draco Malfoy is right? Well he wants to speak to you. Here he comes."

Jen talked to Draco for a while, Sam had left to go to Katrina. I stuck around and joined the conversation. Draco had asked about Lix and asked Jen to introduce him to her. So we walked over to where Lix was and introduced him to her. Once they left, Sam and Katrina joined us as we chatted with some other celebrities. I was standing with my arm around Jen's waist, holding her close. Soon Orli came by and asked for Emily to dance. This was gonna be interesting.

The party was apparently gonna last till 4am but since Jen had a photo shoot at noon on Sunday, we left around 1am. The problem was getting Lix and Emily away from Draco and Orli. With Sam's help, we got those two in the limo with Katrina and Jen. We got to Jen's house by around 2am. Sam and I were too tired to drive home so Jen let us sleep on the couch. So we changed and got the couches comfortable. Katrina and Jen had come by to kiss us goodnight.

Jen: "Night, babe. See you in the morning. Try to sleep and that means no watching of TV." ::kisses me goodnight::

Me: "You ruin the fun. By the way, are you sure that Sam and I can sleep here tonight, and us sleeping in only boxers?"

Jen: "Yes I am sure to both things, because apparently sleeping boxers is how men sleep comfortably…I don't understand how though, but it's fine."

I watched her go upstairs. I think I'm really falling in love with her. But could you blame me? I set my cell phone alarm clock to around 10:30am so I could make Jen a nice breakfast. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but the next one will be longer. I didn't have time to write a really long one. But reviews are always appreciated. **

* * *

**JEN'S POINT OF VIEW**

We are gonna skip a few months. Nothing really happened those few months, except Dean and I got even closer. You know that saying "Love at first sight?" Well, that's what happened between us. I realized that he may be the guy that I wanna spend the rest of my life with. He's everything I've ever wanted in a man and so much more.

New Year's Eve was amazing. We went to one of his friend's party that was right near the dropping of the ball. I went with him, Katrina with Sam, Emily with Orli, and Lix with Draco. I loved New Year's Eve. Let's just say that was my best experience with that time of year. Each of our men kissed their girls once the ball dropped. It was very romantic.

It's now February and Supernatural is going great. We are halfway done with the season. Isabella is still cocky towards Dean. But they seemed to team up to kill the supernatural beings. Isabella found out that the same thing that killed her mother and best friend killed Sam/Dean's mom and Sam's girlfriend. So they teamed up to find that demon and kill it for good.

So anyway, Valentine's Day is coming up and I have no idea what Dean has planned for me. Sam, Draco, and Orli are planning to take their girlfriends out to dinner. So I'm thinking the same is happening to me. But it frustrates me that I have no idea what going on. Plus when I ask him, he says, "Don't worry about it" and then changes the subject. GAH! if only I knew.

**DEAN'S POINT OF VIEW**

I love February. Especially when I have a valentine. But this year is even better. I have a big surprise for Jen this Valentine's Day. But she won't know until it happens. I have it all planned out, and with the help of her best friends too. This will be the one Valentine's Day that she will never forget. I love it how she is so interested. Whenever she asks me what I've planned, I respond with, "Don't worry about it" and then I change the subject. I don't wanna give her any hints. She will love it, that's all I have to say.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry all for the delay. I've been really busy with school and studying for the SATS subject tests. They aren't until June 2nd, but that's only 27 days away. But anyway, here is a new chapter. Enjoy, and review :) **

* * *

**JEN'S POINT OF VIEW**

Guess what today is?

If you guessed February 14, a.k.a. Valentine's Day, then you are correct.

Guess what I found out about tonight?

A BIG NOTHING!!!

I will be so mad if he has nothing planned. So mad.

So I woke up today around 10am to a box on my bed and Emily, Orli, Lix, Draco, Sam, and Katrina staring at me from behind the foot-rail of the bed. Dean, surprisingly, wasn't there.

Me: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Why are you all staring at me?" ::looks down:: "Why is there a box on top of my feet?"

Sam: "I think you should open it."

Me: "Okay, well can you guys stop staring at me? God, you guys are weird."

I get out of bed and put on my silky gown around me. I go back to the box. I don't know what's going on but Emily has a camera in her hand. So I open up the box to find tissue paper. Under the paper is this GORGEOUS red dress. Under the dress is a note. The note reads:

"Wear this tonight, get ready by 6:30pm and wait for you limo driver to pick you up. Remember dress up. Love always, Dean."

Me: "OMG I love this dress." ::gets picture taken of me opening box, taking out the dress, reading the note, and staring at my audience:: "Does somebody wanna tell me what's going here?"

Emily: "I have no idea. I was gonna wake you up when I saw this box. So I called everyone here, so we could see the what's in it. And I wanted to take a picture of it too."

Me::gives suspicious look:: "Riiight whatever. I'm gonna go get some breakfast. I'm starving."

I had some breakfast. I made myself busy, by walking/feeding the dog, relaxing, calling some people. I hung by the pool for a little while, and took a swim as well. Before I knew it, it was 3pm. So I decided to take a shower and put on a bathrobe. I did my makeup and hair. I put my jewelry on.

Emily: "Hey Jen, the rest of us are leaving soon. We are gonna go out for the night. Have a great time with Dean."

Me: "Hey have a great time. You deserve it."

I put on my dress and shoes. Then I took a few pictures of myself all dressed up. I put my purse together and headed downstairs. I was ready by 6pm. So for the half hour I watched T.V. and hung out with my dog. At 6:30 pm, precisely, the doorbell rang, and it was my limo driver. I got into the limo and the driver started heading to wherever I was going. It took us about a half hour. The whole time I was questioning the driver on where we were going, what was going on; just trying to find some information. Nothing worked though. I was just praying that it was all really worth it.

I got to my location and it was some resort. I really was hoping he wasn't trying to get me in bed, because I will hurt him for it. I walked into the resort with the driver. I was led to a door.

Me: "Is that Michael Feinstein?"

But my driver said nothing except knocked 3 times and opened the door. As I entered I saw a flight of stairs descending downwards. As I followed the stairs down, I heard "Isn't It Romantic" playing by Michael Feinstein. I walked down some more to see Michael Feinstein himself singing. Something was telling me that I am gonna remember this night for life. When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I saw all my friends and their boyfriends sitting down. I also saw my mom and dad too. In the middle of the floor was Dean. By this time I couldn't stop smiling. Dean turned to face me. I walked towards him not knowing what was going on.

Me: "What's going on?"

Dean: "Shh. I love you with all of my heart. And I know we've only been going out for 6months but I feel like I've known you forever."

By this time, I had tears in my eyes (of happiness of course).

Dean: "Baby, don't cry." ::goes down on one knee and takes out a ring box:: "I love you. Will you marry me?"

By this time tears were rolling down my face.

Me: "Y-Y-Yes. Yes."

Dean slipped the engagement ring on my finger. Let me tell you, it was the cutest ring that I have seen. Right when he got up, I jumped on him and hugged him.

Me: "Omg, I love you."

I turned to the others and hugged everyone. I was sooo happy. I got engaged to Dean in front of all my friends and family. Plus Michael Feinstein singing my favorite song of his. It is a dream come true. I danced with Dean all night long. Well, in between I danced with my dad, but it was mostly Dean. I love him sooo much right now. I couldn't stop looking at my ring. It was just too beautiful. I loved everyone too. This night is definitely on my "Never forget" list.

* * *

**A/N: The engagement proposal was taken from 7th heaven Season 7 Episode 147 "I Love Lucy." So credits to them**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry all for the long delay. I've been studying for SATs for the past few weeks, so I haven't had time to write any parts. But I am back and will try to put a new chapter up every week, but I am gonna start studying for finals. The good thing is that school lets out June 21st so I will have enough time to type more parts for y'all. **

**Comments are muy appreciated 3 **

* * *

**SAM'S POINT OF VIEW**

Dean and Jen's engagement was beautiful. I hope I can pull off a magnificent proposal for Katrina. I think I can do it. Jen said she'd help and that she has an excellent idea. I'll trust her judgment. But the thing is, is that she won't tell me her ideas. She works on it in her room, with Dean, Will, and Emily's help. Grr, it's my engagement and she won't tell me. Whatever. Apparently, I am supposed to go with the flow.

**EMILY'S POINT OF VIEW**

Jen came home from talking to her manager today. According to her manager, she had to go down to Laguna Beach to do a photo shoot and a gig. The manager really liked how Katrina and I did a fantastic job as backup signers. So he's decided to make it official, which we agreed to. So we went along with Jen to Laguna Beach for the gig. We had to leave on Thursday and come back in a week. Jen had to be there by Friday morning so we left Thursday afternoon; it only takes about an hour or two to get there. We packed our bags, included some bikinis, some dresses, girly stuff. Mark the manager said to bring at least four dress up clothes (meaning dresses). We didn't complain. Hey, we got to dress up, why should we complain.

We packed Jen's Spyder and hugged everyone, and kissed our boyfriends/fiancés. I'm sad that our men can't come with us. But Dean and Sam have to shoot an episode and Orli has to go do a movie. ::Tear:: Oh well, I get to hang with my friends. Lix couldn't come out with us, she had class and she wanted to be close to Draco as well. They were really getting into their relationship. It was cute.

Jen drove to Laguna Beach, and it did take about and hour and half. We checked into _Surf and Sand Resort_ and got into our room. There were two beds and a sofa that turns into a bed. Since Jen had the most work here, we gave her a bed, and I took the couch bed. Whatever, more T.V. watching for me.

After we finished unpacking, we went exploring. We put on our bikinis and tried to find the pool. With the help of two cute guys (they basically jumped on Jen), we got to the pool. Katrina and I became Jen's bodyguards. Hehe. We just chillaxed by the pool, getting our tan, and swimming in the pool, for about two hours. Around 5pm, we left and took showers. Katrina decided that we should go out clubbing tonight, so that's exactly what we did. We wore cute outfits and went out for the night. But Jen made us promise that we'd stay faithful to our men, but she looked at me while saying it. Is it my fault I'm such a party animal?


End file.
